


【德梅】浑水摸「鱼」（下）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 伪现实向德容×梅西前后没意义的互攻无妻无子单身设定甜甜的（？）恋爱





	【德梅】浑水摸「鱼」（下）

87  
“你确定这是你家？”  
小国王靠在墙边看着德容第十三次表演开门，这一次，钥匙和锁眼终于完美匹配出了解脱的一声，大门应声而开。  
事情的发展超乎「欧冠最佳中场」得主的预期，德容觉得自己平日里在球场上引以为傲的预判和冷静全线失灵。  
所以是怎么变成现在这样的？  
他出发前往摩纳哥的时候是坐球队的车过去的，回来的时候因为喝了点酒，下飞机之后梅西硬是当着工作人员的面把他按进了自己的车里，用安全带绑在了副驾驶上。这一路上他都不敢说话，捏着自己屏幕裂成蜘蛛网的手机胡思乱想。  
德容还没想明白梅西是怎么知道自己住在哪里的这件事，坐在驾驶位的人一个利落的甩尾停车就已经倾身压住了他。  
毛绒绒的吻轻柔的落在他的腮边，悸动从心口直冲喉管，金发的最佳中场发出了小动物一样的哼鸣，觉得自己整个人马上快要原地爆炸了。

88  
怎、怎么办？怎么办？  
进展这么快吗？！我还没做好准备没有洗澡诶！  
第一次就要车震吗，真的要这么刺激吗？！  
在在在在下面吗？？？？  
那那那那也……也可以的！  
德容视死如归的伸出手臂抱紧了对方。

89  
然后就是安全带卡扣开启的咔哒声。  
恶趣味的老男人似笑非笑地松开了怀里的人，意识到自己误会了的男孩儿腾地一下红了脸，整个人仿佛煮熟了的龙虾，长手长脚缩在椅子上无处安放。  
被捉弄了的水蜜桃先生委屈地眼圈儿都水润了起来，坏心眼儿的小国王却没打算放过他：“弗兰基起前两天一直躲我，原来……这么着急？”  
“车、车不错。”小男孩儿故作镇定的评价着，试图转移话题。  
戏精上身的球王笑着捏住了德容的下巴，点漆的瞳孔里完全被白里透红的男孩儿占据，藏在那把大胡子后面的艳红的嘴唇开开合合，给出了一个「球霸」的标准台词：“弗兰基要是跟了我，豪宅、跑车、钻石、手表和金球，要什么有什么，怎么样，要不要考虑下？”  
“我只要你”，被迫仰着脸德容突然笑了起来，有点儿狡黠的孩子气，忽闪的睫毛下藏着星河辽阔：“我有你，就有全世界。”

90  
“里奥，还是梅西？”  
小国王没头没尾地发问，被了然的少年拉进了一个炽热的亲吻里。  
“看着我的里奥，看着足球的梅西，都是我的。”  
他的内心被饱胀的酸涩的温柔占据，原来，没有安全感的，并不是他一个人而已。  
德容多日的惶然，消弭于今夜的晚风蝉鸣。

91  
床太小。  
梅西和罗纳尔多并不能算是真正的朋友。  
因为葡萄牙人给他的「礼物」，也小了。

92  
柔软的床垫塌陷，德容平时自己睡的时候并不觉得狭窄，加上了一个不算高大的梅西，突然拥挤燥热了起来。  
红与白的撞色，是少年人的剔透夹杂着沸腾的热血，德容和这件衣服告别的时候，没想着能这么快再看见它，毕竟未老莫还乡。  
于是红蓝在他的身上碰撞，这是属于巴塞罗那的海水和朝阳的颜色，这是约翰的颜色，这是……梅西的颜色。  
所以绝不该是现在的场景。  
红白的21号套在巴萨的国王身上，兼具火的炽热和冰的凛峭，梅西和德容的肤色在西甲的球队里都算是异类，热水把阿根廷人熏得粉红，他的旧球衣穿在偶像身上是深夜里都不敢肖想的疯狂梦境，梅西裹着唯一的浴巾在他的衣柜里翻翻找找，最后钦定了这件阿贾克斯的主场球衣。  
“真的没幻想过？”  
“想过”，男孩儿不好意思地拨了拨垂在眉间的头发，咬着嘴唇的神情羞涩里夹杂着激动：“可你比我的梦更好。”  
未老莫还乡。  
现在看来，老了也回不去了，他得死在这个人身边。  
寸步不离。

93  
“你还没看够？打算就这么坐在床上看着我穿你的球衣看一晚上？”  
梅西无奈的笑了起来，伸手从散落一地的西装里捞出一条黑色的领带，男孩儿乖巧到有点儿呆滞地任凭他把窄窄的丝绸缚在眼睛上，黑暗里，灼热的呼吸在颈侧发烫，下一秒就被一个深吻拉进欲望的漩涡。  
大胆的、属于年轻男孩儿的毫不抑制的呻吟，细微的、甚至有点儿下流的喘息声，德容掌心里能抓紧的只有那件属于自己的阿贾克斯球衣，沉闷的轻笑声遥远的从相贴的唇边传来。  
他被压倒在充满自己味道的床铺里，跟着坠落的还有他的神，同样的沐浴液的薄荷味从梅西的身上热腾腾的熏染，德容几乎本能的有了一种为梅西打上了自己烙印的错觉。  
神啊，救救我。  
心跳剧烈地仿佛要挣脱胸骨的束缚，连丝丝缕缕的呼吸都开始变得滚烫，德容觉得自己现在的样子一定很糟糕，乱糟糟还没干的头发，快要烧着了的脸，不知羞耻的不停追逐亲吻的舌尖，还有奔腾的欲望被禁锢得发疼。  
可神不会救他。  
他的神正在试图把他拖入更加糟糕的境地里去。

94  
梅西关上了卧室里唯一的一盏灯。  
小男孩儿的拥抱虔诚到让人心疼，肤色瓷白，一身都是月光。

95  
覆着丝绸的眼前比夜色更暗，恍惚间却在心底升起火焰。  
落在荷兰人光裸的腹肌的上吻像是索命般落下，细碎的舔吻每一条经过精心锻炼的肌理，属于他的神的舌尖流连在那里肆意狎昵，德容先是咬住了自己的手腕，然后自暴自弃地摸索着抓住了梅西果真修剪短了的发梢。  
“别怕”，阿根廷人黏糊的加泰语承载着过量的温柔，执意要宠坏他：“弗兰基后面有的是时间考虑自己想要在上面还是在下面，至少这次不用纠结，我只是想让你快乐。”  
“交给我。”

96  
交给你什么？被情欲搅得翻了天的「白桃汽水」并没有多余的理智再去思考，他只知道，他急着把自己祭献出来，他的一切全部洗净奉上，包括生命。  
“里奥！”  
他分不清滚烫的是自己被巴萨国王亲手释放的欲望还是那人不断包裹熨帖的唇舌，他被这渎神一样的罪恶逼得颤抖起来，却又屈服于脆弱的快感，一触即溃。  
厮磨的肌肤上传来融融的暖意，那是爱与喜悦本身。  
“啊……”  
金发少年在这个奇异的梦里叹息出声，绷紧的小腿线条纤长漂亮，那人湿热的掌心贴着他小腿的弧度握上了他的膝盖，潮湿柔软的唇再一次包裹住他的性器，再奉送一条接吻的时候就知道有多要命的舌，意识随着荷尔蒙的波动四散到云端，再被上帝恩赐的快感拉回现实。  
视觉被剥夺。  
触觉和听觉空前强势，黑暗里属于梅西的清晰的吞咽声就是德容性高潮的催命符。  
白桃汽水被剧烈地颠簸摇晃，开启的瞬间跟着大量碳酸泡沫溅射。

97  
缓过一口气的荷兰人一把拽下了眼前见证整个晚上的领带，看见的就是他的国王探着舌尖卷去了粘在唇边的属于德容的那一点精液。  
此间只剩缠绵悱恻的吻，以及相触的软舌推融于涎液的精液。  
他被梅西宠坏了，彻底的。  
恃宠而骄的漂亮少年决心开始颐指气使。  
“你，给我躺下。”

98  
核心发力拧着腰身被按倒在柔软的枕头上，梅西笑着看德容折腾，不愿被小觑了的少年倏地横过来一眼，金发碧眼红唇，美得锐利，美得绮丽。  
青涩着取悦他的样子，漂亮得惊心动魄。  
不适应的干呕，噎到眼底泛起泪，有那么几下甚至被牙齿磕碰到了他脆弱的所在。  
梅西的某些方面「天赋异禀」这件事可能整个足坛都有所耳闻，今天德容算是「亲口」得知。  
被性器磨到嫣红的唇包裹着，柔软的脸颊甚至被顶出圆润的弧度，丰富的末梢神经擦过这条水蜜桃味儿的小金鱼口腔里的每一处柔软的黏膜。  
“弗兰基做的很好。”  
喉头的甜腥混合着剧烈地喘息，仰躺在小床上的他的国王餍足的如同一只吃饱的猫，毫不吝惜对德容这个初学新手的赞美。  
“我后悔了，我应该抢在球队下手之前，私人买下你。”

99  
想，想和他共享今生所有的快乐。  
以及性高潮。

100  
“我有时候在想，我要是早出生十几年就好了。这样我们就可以各自努力，相约在最高处见面。现在你已经在最高处了，那里也有别人等着和你吃饭，我要走多远的路才能追上你呢？到时候你还会等着我吗？”  
在摩纳哥的时候没问出口的话，德容知道自己不必再问了。  
世界光怪陆离，万千人为他欢呼作证。  
他的神笑着冲他张开了手臂，他只要用力跑过去就好。


End file.
